The equalization of the received signal is an important task for a signal receiver, especially when the propagation channel is disrupted by the presence of multiple paths.
Numerous equalization algorithms exist in the literature, but a general drawback of these solutions is that they most often generate a considerable amount of implementational complexity, all the more so as the desired performance levels for demodulation and decryption during reception are high.
The equalization techniques applied to parsimonious transmission channels have been addressed in various publications. References [1]-[4] are cited by way of example. The described methods are most often based on the implementation of a detection algorithm based on multiple parallel trellises, of Viterbi algorithm or MAP (Maximum A Posteriori) algorithm type. These algorithms have the drawback of considerable implementational complexity.
On the other hand, certain methods (described, for example, in references [2], and [5]) impose a channel model in which the secondary paths are of zero power, which amounts to an approximation that is not always realistic.
For non-approximated channel models, the known equalization methods implement a function for removing interference that requires an interdependence between the parallel trellises, which may entail increased implementational complexity. Such methods are described in particular in references [5]-[8]. These methods have the additional drawback that they do not allow parallelization and total independence of the processing operations that are executed on the different trellises as a result of their interdependence.
The present invention aims to overcome the drawbacks of the equalization methods that are known from the prior art by proposing an equalization method suited to a parsimonious channel that makes a high degree of parallelization possible in the implemented processing operations.